User blog:Everythingniceee/Customer Rankings
Hiya everyone! I'm ranking all 122 customers! I know Speedo already made one, but I asked for his permission, so relax! Let's start with the best: The Best Customers 1) Scarlett I think Papa's Cheeseria made me love Scarlett so much. First of all, Scarlett's look is just so cute! And she just rocks the Cheeseria uniform! And her band is just so awesome! Like, I never knew that ska-punk existed until I read her flipdeck. Scarlett has always been #1! 2) Timm Even though my opinions on a lot of customers have changed over time, Timm has always stayed my favorite male charachter. It was a funny story actually, what happened was I accidentally messed up on his order. Instead of being mad at me (like some customers!), he held up two peace signs. I don't know why, but that automatically made him my favorite male customer. 3) Prudence Prudence is just adorable!! I love her mostly because of Flipline H.S. I don't know what else to say, but trust me. Flipline H.S just completely changed my opinion of her. 4) Cooper Okay, it was actually a comic and a fanfiction that made him a favorite customer. First, Danganflipa. Thank you Speedo, for making such an awesome fanfiction! Cooper used to be boring to me, but Danganflipa made him amazing. And second, Flipline H.S. DokiDokiTsuna, I just need to thank you for making this awesome comic! Cooper's cute crush on Prudence, and his hatred for Xolo, I laughed every page of the comic! Speedo and Doki, you two rock, and I just want to thank you so much! :D 5) Xolo Okay, so one thing that made Xolo stand out was his backstory. How he's royalty, and would have been a guardian of the X-Zone with Xandra, it's just really cool. But what put him at this position was Flipline H.S. First of all, he looked so adorkable in Flipline H.S, especially his hair! And his sarcasm made me rolling on the floor laughing (I'm really sarcastic), and the fact that he acts like he doesn't like Prudence (although he's doing a great job acting!). Flipline H.S is the only reason I ship Xodence (but Codence all the way!) If not for Flipline H.S, Xolo would be an "okay" customer. 6) Utah Utah is awesome, we all know that! Her cute outfit, her bubbly personality, it's perfect!! Utah is really awesome, but Flipline H.S (again?) made me love her even more! Just like Xolo and Cooper, she made me laugh a lot! In fact, thanks to Flipline H.S, my opinion of Prudence, Cooper, Utah, and Xolo completely changed. I would love to put Utah higher than this, but I really can't. But that doesn't mean I hate her, who would hate Utah? 7) Gremmie Finnally, another character who you don't like only because of Flipline H.S! But there's a twist! Okay, he became a favorite after reading Danganflipa (and I actually used to have a crush on him!) I always thought he was going to stay at second or third favorite, but I guess after re-reading Flipline H.S for the third time, he had to move down. He's still amazing, and the guy who opened up a lot of crackships, like Gremmie x Ninjoy (one of my OTPs) or Gremmie x Clover. And, he's like the Tobias of the Flipverse. Thanks again Speedo, for Danganflipa! 8) Willow Okay, so Willow is really special to me, because we're kinda the same person! First of all, Willow is a goth. Now, I may not be a full goth, but I'm close to goth. Before I used to be some girly who's favorite color is pink, but now, my favorite color is black, and let's just say that if I was a student at Hope Peak's Academy, I would be a murderer >:-) Second, she likes reading and poetry. If I'm not on my laptop, I'm reading. Specifically Divergent and Percy Jackson. And I love poetry! At school, we had to write a poem, and I wrote a poem of each type. Third, she works at a cupcake shop, and I LOVE cupcakes. So yeah, Willow rocks! 9) Moe Moe is just, wow! He works at a comic shop in the day, and robbing banks at night. He looks so normal and cute as Moe, and then the Dynamoe is just, wow! I really can't put him higher than this, but I have so many headcanons about him! (I got a flipdeck prediction on the Moe page!) 10) Koilee Koilee is really pretty, and I remember the first time I "discovered" her. I never knew who she was until I saw the Papa's Next Chefs winners thing. I was like, "wow she's pretty!" She's my chef in Papa's Scooperia, and I just adore her outfit! I want it in real life!! I do prefer Koilee to Perri, because to be honest, Perri just doesn't look like she would be a chef. I don't hate Perri, just in my opinion, Koilee is better! 11) Joy Serena! You prefer Moe to Joy? Well, let me explain. Joy is awesome, and I love how she's Ninjoy! Similar to Moe, she's a normal girl in the day and a vigilante in the night. The only reason I prefered Moe, is... well, I don't know. I don't hate Joy or anything, but I just thought Moe needed to go at postion 9. 12) Alberto Alberto, Alberto. I really liked him in the beginning (and my best friend has a crush on him), but I just had to read one specific thing that just made me hate him. So he would have been in the hundreds. But he isn't. I don't know why, but all of a sudden he just moved up. Maybe it was re-reading Flipline H.S that did it. I mean, the gift exchange was hilarious! So yeah, he moved up, and I guess Doki's the reason he's at this position :D The Amazing Customers 13) Cecilia Cecilia's been a favorite for a long time, I guess after reading her flipdeck. She's so pretty, even if her look is a little basic. Her hair is the exact color as my hair, and I honestly want to know how she got her hair to look like that! But her "backstory" is pretty awesome. It's really cool how she got third place in the dance thing, so she wanted to get a dance studio. It makes perfect sense!! I really love Cecilia, but I just can't put her in th best characters, because the characters above just had to be so perfect xD. 14) Maggie Okay, Maggie is amazing because she reminds me of one of my old teachers. She was my favorite teacher, and she also had blonde hair. And she was instructor for Model UN, which includes debating. I just love how Maggie can get up on that stage, and debate in front of millions of people! We had our Model UN conference a few weeks ago, and I couldn't give anyone eye contact! I just don't like looking at people in the eye (which explains why I write a lot of notes in class.) So yeah, even if she looks boring to you, she's awesome to me! 15) Roy Okay, Roy is pretty much a really hard-working guy. Think about it. Even if he seems like a boring guy he has to run the Pizzeria, multi-tasking like a pro, he has to build the pizza while topping another! That takes a lot of dedication! And I found it cute how Joy decided to come back to the Pizzeria to help out Roy. But enough about Joy! This is Roy's spotlight! Anyways, if I were looking for an employee for my job, I would hire Roy. He's a loyal guy! (Unlike the two fake friends I have!) 16) Cherissa Cherissa, I need to say, is the third prettiest girl in the Flipverse! First being Cecilia, and second is Koilee. Like, I need Cherissa's cherry oufit! Why is it that the Flipverse has perfect fashion? The hat is so cute, and her Style B oufit is --- warning! girly saying ahead! --- adorbs! And her hair is so pretty! I think Flipline made her look awesome! 17) Xandra Wow, we've been doing a lot of girls haven't we? But look at that! It's been a while since we did someone who is here because of Flipline H.S. Well, I've always loved Xandra, but she's here because of both Flipline H.S and Danganflipa. Serena, enough!! Well, here's what's weird. Xandra was a character in both Flipline H.S and Danganflipa, but she had completely different personalities. And yet Xandra's at this position because of both personalities!! So in Flipline H.S, Xandra was the deranged, burying people alive, eating Xolo's eyebrow (I was dying at that part!!) kind of girl. And in Danganflipa, she was the serious, protecting, Ultimate Guardian kind of girl. But I loved both versions of Xandra (although I loved her the most in Flipline H.S. I mean, when you bury your brother alive and accidentally eat his eyebrow, you secure a favorite spot with me :D), and that's why she's in the amazing customers section. 18) Carlo Romano Finally, another guy! Carlo honestly just seems like that celebrity type (and he is one!) But not one of those stuck-up celebrities, like the nice one who just wants to be a normal guy, but he has all the Carlo fangirls chasing him. Here's my headcanon: he went to Oniontown to just be a normal person for once. And then he got the job at Scooperia, but as he got used to it, he realized it's not so bad! And of course, he made an appearance in Flipline H.S, so I have to include that. For one thing, Carlo as a vampire is the best thing ever created (and Utah as a vampire, Prudence as a zombie, and Xolo as a werefolf), I mean isn't it perfect. Second of all, Carlo in the Fliplympics was awesome. I love how Cooper thought Carlo was flirting with Prudence! Carlo was just so cute in Fliplympics!! Point is, Carlo is the best Romano Family Quartet member! 19) Clover There is only one reason she's in this position: Danganflipa. I've thanked you a million times already, but I'll thank you again anyway. Thank you so much Speedo, you are the only, and I mean only, reason Clover is amazing. I laughed at the, "Big Mouth Becky?" thing! And to be honest, Clover was even more amazing after Chapter 2. Especially when she and Cooper were practicing dancing together! I almost died of fangirling!!!! And I knew Clover x Cooper had to be true when Cooper said, "She looked... cuter." I squealed and screamed into a pillow while my family looked at me like I was deranged (even though I sometimes am.) So Clover rocks, and I just really have to thank you Speedo! But I'm trying not to write an essay. So thank you so much!!! 20) Rudy So, I used to hate him a lot. What happened was, I really liked him as a worker, but then I figured out that he was a closer in Papa's Donuteria. I don't know why, but it just triggered me. A wave of anger took over my body (probably Despair Spice), and I just hated his guts. But then, I started to warm up to him. It took a Total Drama x Flipline crossover (Total Drama Papa Louie was awesome!) to get me to like him. I think his flipdeck was pretty cool, with him growing up in Powder Point, it's just beautiful!! 21) Bruna Romano Bruna is really pretty to me. Her hair especially, it's so amazing!! I'm debating whether I like the Romano Family Quartet or Scarlett and the Skakers better. I think I prefer the Romano Family Quartet, because it just makes me happy. It feels so Italian to me, and I love Italy! I love how Bruna just takes charge as manager. I hope Bruna would work at something like Papa's Lasgagnaria or something (obviously it would be an app!) 22) Indigo If I had never seen Indigo's flipdeck, she would be a forgotten character. But Indigo is just, wow! For one thing, my dream is to be a fashion designer, and since Indigo is one, it's perfect! Second of all, she's so pretty! I'm always saying that, aren't I? She sort of reminds me of one of my best friends, because of the hair. And I adore her hat!! Her Style B is the cutest outfit ever!! Do you think she designed it herself? Probably!! 23) Ninjoy I know, I know, Ninjoy and Joy are the same person. But in this list, they're seperate. I want to be a vigilante just like her. I don't think she's a bad person, she's awesome. She's a girl out for justice! I wish I could protect innocent people, but I'm weak (so what if I'm about to be a brown belt in karate?), and I'm too shy. I can't even give my crush eye contact, so how am I supposed to defend anyone? So yeah, Ninjoy is pretty much the girl I want to be. 24) Taylor Taylor, there's a couple of reasons why he's amazing. For one thing, he's the male chef of Papa's Hot Doggeria, which is my third favorite gameria. And I think the gaming thing is pefect for him!! He just looks like he would be the person who would spend all his free time playing video games (*cough cough* I would hope Danganronpa *cough cough*) He's pretty amazing, and I need to say this: my headcanon is that Indigo is his sister!!! I needed to say that! The Great Customers 25) Sprinks the Clown Sprinks shouldn't be getting all this hate! Sprinks is so cute and bubbly, not some killer clown who carries knives in her shoes!! I know a bunch of you are afraid of her, but what's there to be afraid of? She reminds me of Mineko Hachimitsu from Danganronpa: Survival Foretold. She's really cute and just wants to make people happy. Now what's so wrong with making people happy? 26) Hope First KCP winner, in the list and in the Flipverse. There's a lot of reasons I love Hope. First reason: nostaligia. It just makes me happy that Hope had won the first KCP tournament, back in 2013. I just have a thing for past stuff (?), like Papa's Next Chefs 2011, or Henry Stickman: Fleeing the Complex. Second reason: her name. Now, no pun intenended, but her name gives me hope. I can't explain it, but the name Hope makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! That's why people like Hope Esperanza from Danganronpa: Survival Foretold, or songs like "High Hopes" make me happy. Third reason: simplicity. She just looks like your average girl who I would meet at my school any day, and that's pretty awesome. For some reason, I feel like she would be a music lover. I have no idea why, I just do!! Hope is pretty amazing, and I think reading Danganronpa: Survival Foretold is what made her here the most. 27) The Dynamoe Just like I did with Joy and Ninjoy, I'm seperating Moe and Dynamoe. The Dynamoe, he's just so mysterious! I just love his villain look. Sometimes... I feel like I want his villain personality. Let me explain. So I have a lot of different personalities, that I even gave them names. The first ever named personality I ever had was Katrina, my dark side. And sometimes, I wish I could have that villain personality. I would name her the Dynamel!! Point is, I just really like the idea of the Dynamoe. Thank you Flipline! 28) Penny Oh man, Penny is one of the greatest customers ever! She's just so pretty, and again she makes me feel nostalgic. I miss the Penny x Alberto ship a lot! And then of course Flipline H.S made me love her even more!! Don't you just love it when the girl who seems like a really nice person actually only cares about money? Well that was Penny! I just adored her in Flipline H.S, and it's sad that after the gift exchange, she barely got any notice. 29) Sue Sue is actually only here because of Flipline H.S! In Flipline H.S, she was that 20-year old teacher who ate lollipops, and gave all the work to the 9th grade class representatives! If I had never read Flipline H.S, Sue would have been a meh customer. But after reading Flipline H.S she's here! Thank you Doki!! 30) Amy Amy used to be my favorite KCP winner, until recently. But still, Amy is amazing. To start, she's so pretty! I need that outfit!! Second, she debuted in Scooperia which is the second best gameria. She would have been higher than this, but then I realized I liked Hope a little better. But still, Amy will always stay as a great customer!! 31) Sarge Fan No, Sarge Fan isn't here because of any fanfiction (well... maybe Flipline H.S). He was the first boss fan, his hair was pretty adorable, and his love of onions is hilarious. Honestly, I don't see him as in his late teens! I feel like he would be 12 or 13, maybe even 14 at the most. But his late teens? I mean, he's 15 or 16 in Flipline H.S, so I guess it makes sense. I still think his hair was so cute in the blog post. Sarge Fan is one of the greatest cutomers Flipline created! 32) Radlynn Sarge Fan and Radlynn next to each other? Wow! Well, here's why Radlynn is a great customer. She was like a prophecy! Yes, I got that from Flipline H.S! But think about it, she debuted before Radley Madish was an official boss!! So she was foreshadowing Radley Madish!!! I love the radish theme, and it fits her completeley. To be continued! :D Category:Blog posts